This invention relates to a video tape recorder capable of loading and unloading through rotation of a loading disc and including a reel mount driving device to be selectively associated with a supply reel mount or a take-up reel mount to establish a recording, playback, rewinding, fast-forward, or stop mode, more specifically to a video tape recorder adapted for miniaturization and light-weight design.
In general, a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as VTR) is so designed as to be able to record selectively signals from the tuner of a television set or from a television camera. When using such a VTR in combination with the TV camera, the VTR is expressly required to be light in weight, compact and portable. When using the VTR with the tuner or the camera, moreover, the VTR is naturally expected to exhibit high operating capability.
For improved operating capability, the VTR is conventionally provided with a multitude of plungers for controlling various functions. In order to drive selectively the supply reel mount and the take-up reel mount to establish the recording, playback, rewinding, fast-forward, and stop modes, for example, the VTR requires at least four plungers. Thus, the VTR is increased both in weight and in cost.